


overthinking reduces your lifespan (and Dohyon's not ready to die)

by etherealyou



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned the rest of x1 members, dohyon best baby, dohyon just want to help, dohyon thinks a lot, hi im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealyou/pseuds/etherealyou
Summary: “Did you not see that hyung?” he whispers.Seeing how serious the younger is, Hangyul sits straighter, seems a bit worried, “No? See what?”Dohyon frowns at himself, taking a glance at Eunsang and Dongpyo who are still in the same position, still giggling.He just saw the two kissed.





	overthinking reduces your lifespan (and Dohyon's not ready to die)

**Author's Note:**

> Dohyon is just going through puberty. Do-berty if you will.  
Also, hello I'm back. Apparently comic sans helps with writing after all.  
Please pretend that there is no plot hole whatsoever in this story, thank you.

Nam Dohyon is a growing boy. Like any child in their golden age, he needs to be constantly supplied with nutritious food and multivitamins to further optimize his growth. That is exactly why he is stumbling into the kitchen at three during a school night, eyes bleary, intentions clear for one thing and one thing only: raiding the fridge and snack cabinets. He spent three hours yelling at his discord group chats while playing rl craft like any normal kid his age. Scratching his stomach, his face lights up when he remembers that Minhee told him that he just restock the snack stash earlier this morning.

In the middle of the serenity of the night, wolfing down his second cup of ramyeon, he notices that there is a lump of blanket on the couch in front of the tv, a strangely large lump of blanket and a pair of feet sticking out of it. The first thing that comes to his mind is _what the fuck is this how I’m going to die? Catching a ghost sleeping on our couch?_ But the more rational part of his brain comes in play when he notices that the blanket moving up and down as if someone’s breathing.

Taking a wooden spatula as a precaution he walks slowly to the couch. _If it is a ghost I am going to fight- _he stops when he realized that _huh, what is this? _There are two heads peeking out of the blanket on other ends of the sofa. The heads belong to two people he’s very familiar with, Eunsang and Dongpyo.

He frowns, looking at Dongpyo’s head settled on the crook of Eunsang’s neck.

“Why are they like this…” he mumbles. _It’s freezing cold. They’re gonna be cranky tomorrow because that couch isn’t built to sleep on. _His mind nags while he tiptoes to his room, taking an extra blanket to put over the two.

Dohyon freezes when Eunsang stirs a little as he puts on the new blanket. When the other stops moving, he pats his head really softly just because and do the same to Dongpyo’s. He nods at his own action; a little giddy thinking about how he feels like a hyung taking care of the youngsters.

“Cuties.” He whispers.

-

On the van to the school the next day Dohyon catches Eunsang cracking his neck and stretching in his seat.

“You okay, hyung?” he asks, pulling out one of his airpods.

“Yeah, I just slept wrong last night.” the older mutters, still massaging his own neck.

Donhyon was about to bring up the situation last night but then got really shy. They’ve known each other for almost a half of a year now and been in a group for three but it still feels awkward sometimes for Dohyon to speak up. Especially remembering that he is the youngest and doesn’t have a same-age friend in the group. Therefore he just nods.

Also, when he woke up this morning, the pair was already gone from the living room. Nothing indicated that they were really there in the first place. It made him question whether he was dreaming or whether the msg fume went up to his head but seeing Eunsang’s state right now, he is sure that it was real.

In the end, Dohyon settles with, “You need a better pillow, hyung.”

-

Contrary to popular belief, Dohyon equally likes to be babied by the older members as much as he likes to baby the elders. There is no day spent without him squeezing Hyeongjun’s cheeks or nuzzling his face to Dongpyo’s. They are just adorable in Dohyon’s eyes. In the beginning, both Hyeongjun and Dongpyo would lecture him about how impolite it is to do those ‘indecent’ actions to a hyung. But now they’ve given up and would let the younger do anything to them (oh but they will choke him if he gets too much).

But if he were to be asked the question of who is his favorite hyung, the answer would be Eunsang. He really like the other hyungs, Seungwoo and Seungyoun help him a lot lot in term of music and performance, they are the coolest people he ever knows. Hangyul likes to play along with Dohyon’s antics and he has his own way of taking care of people. Wooseok reminds him of his mother because this hyung’s role is to nag at the members when they’re being irresponsible. He would describe Minhee as someone who is as chill as cucumbers, often give Dohyon snacks. Junho plays a lot of games with him and makes sure he does his homework. Hyeongjun and Dongpyo are just adorable. And Yohan is just, who doest like Yohan.

Eunsang though, he is like all the hyungs in one person. He takes care of him, makes sure he eats, helps him with his homework’s but also plays games with him. Not to mention that he would personally help him with dance practice because well, dance is not really his strongest field. He just really admires Eunsang’s traits. And he’s never seen him getting mad at anyone ever, always so gentle and patient. Such a cool hyung.

That is exactly why he is so surprised to see a fuming Eunsang walking out of Yohan and Dongpyo’s room, slamming the door. He paused his game and takes off his headset carefully, trying to listen to his surroundings. He can hear Eunsang walking to his room and shut his own door close. He blinks. When he got home from school earlier today, the dorm had been empty. _Well, it’s not empty after all._

Dohyon stands up and opens his door wider, head peeking to see the empty corridor. He then walks to Dongpyo and Yohan’s shared room, wanting to know what made the older so mad. He was not prepared to see Dongpyo curled on his bed, facing away from him. He raises his eyebrows.

“Hyung?” he calls softly. He can see the smaller stiffens a bit when he calls him. _Oh, so he’s not sleeping._

“Hm.” But the older is not turning to face him, so Dohyon walks to his bed, sitting on the edge of it.

He is actually very unsure of what he is doing right now. _The two must’ve had a fight, _his brain supplies. But he is very bad at consoling people. He never knows what to do when people cry in front of him, he would just give awkward pats on their shoulder and say ‘It’s okay’ on some occasions. So he just decides to lie down next to the older, picking at his nails.

A few moments passed and he feels the older is moving, turning to face him. He was ready to be kicked out of the bed or yelled at asking him what he’s doing. He was not prepared for Dongpyo to latch his arms and legs on him, face pressing to his arm. A normal Dongpyo is clingy, but only to the hyungs, so this is new. So he just lies there, patting Dongpyo’s arm across his stomach awkwardly. He can feel the older breathing softly.

“Do you want to order lunch, hyung?” is the only thing he can think of saying right now. He grimaced at himself. Face still pressed to Dohyon’s arm, the older just shakes his head.

-

When the night rolls in, everyone is settled in front of the tv for a movie night (‘To strengthen our bond,’ Seungwoo said, ‘Except if you pick Black Panther again, Nam Dohyon, because I am going to riot.’). Dohyon left Dongpyo’s bed when Wooseok returns to the dorm, yelling that he is bringing pork feet. After that, he just returns to his room, thinking about what might have happened to Eunsang and Dongpyo. None of the two came out of their rooms when Wooseok announced his arrival.

Sitting on the farthest right of the bunch, Dohyon can’t help but watch Eunsang, sitting in between Hangyul and Junho while Dongpyo is again curled on the single couch on the farthest left. They both have his eyes trained to the tv but it is so obvious that none of them are processing what’s going on on the screen. During dinner earlier, it is obvious for Dohyon that they both were avoiding each other. But the two also maintained to present their usual self, Eunsang helping Wooseok with that smile on his face and Dongpyo pretending to be bothered by Yohan’s teasing.

He is dying to tell this to the leader because he wants to help. He believes that Seungwoo is capable of handling this kind of thing. So he pats the leader’s thigh on his left.

“Hyung.” He whispers. The older hums quietly.

He’s practicing his line in his head, _So I think Dongpyo and Eunsang hyung are fighting. I even saw Eunsang hyung slamming a door today, Dongpyo hyung is also has been really sad the whole day. I’m telling you because I want to help-_

“What is it, Dohyon-ah?”

Dohyon’s mind short-circuited and instead of telling his practiced line to the leader, what comes out is just, “Nothing, I just want to pee.” He then proceeds to stand up, getting his butt slapped by the older, and flee to the bathroom.

-

Nothing changes for a week. He is surprised that both Dongpyo and Eunsang are this persistent in avoiding each other. But he is more surprised to see that none of the members seem to catch the situation. It makes him question himself again, whether they are really fighting or if he’s overanalyzing everything.

On Saturday they’re all attending a festival in Incheon. The waiting room is quiet as all of them are still waiting for the make-up and coordi staffs to come (they are late somehow for some reason Dohyon didn’t catch). Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Wooseok are sleeping on the long seat, thick padding serving as both pillow and blanket. Next to him, Hangyul has his earphones on while scrolling on his phone. Eunsang and Dongpyo are being all friendly on the single-seat across the room while the rest of the ‘02s are nowhere to be found.

Dohyon squints his eyes at the pair across the room. Since when did the two make up? Why is Dongpyo sitting on Eungsang’s lap when there’s a whole long seat next to them?

He holds his phone to his face as if he is reading something closely. In reality, he opens his phone camera to spy on the pair across the room. Through the zoomed-in screen, he sees Eunsang playing with Dongpyo’s fingers, both whispering something to each other, giggling as if they have a funny secret to share. Dohyon frowns; _I want to know funny secrets too._

Also, their closeness right now makes him believe that he was not overanalyzing everything. They were avoiding each other. He is glad that the pair managed to make up by themselves. Dohyon is also relieved that he didn’t snitch them out to the leader that night. Who knows what could’ve happened. Dongpyo might’ve killed him for ratting them out and he’d- _HOLY SHIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_

Dohyon pulls down his phone in the speed of light, eyes saucers wide, looking at the pair. He blinks; looking around the room to see if someone also saw that. On his right, Hangyul looks up from his phone, scrutinizing the younger.

“Can’t believe your eyes can go that big, Dohyon-ah.” He laughs.

At this, the younger continues to blink, “Did you not see that hyung?” he whispers.

Seeing how serious the younger is, Hangyul sits straighter, seems a bit worried, “No? See what?” 

Dohyon frowns at himself, taking a glance at Eunsang and Dongpyo who are still in the same position, still giggling. He just saw the two kissed. Dongpyo had been turning his head to pull the taller’s ear (for some reason) and deadas he saw Eunsang smiling sweetly and surged forward, pecking the smaller. On the lips. _What the fuck just happened?_

“Yah, your face is red, Dohyon-ah. You okay?” Hangyul turns him on his shoulder. The younger’s hands fly to cup his own cheeks.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just going to get a drink from vending machine outside real quick.” He rushes the words out (he is not a rapper for nothing), standing up, almost face-planting to the floor because his feet were caught on Hangyul’s bag on the floor.

“What’s up with him?” Yohan asks Hangyul. He’s been trying to put on colored contacts on his eyes for the past fifteen minutes (“I can’ put them on after make-up, my eyes won’t cooperate.”) next to the latter.

Hangyul leans back on his seat, sighing, “I think he’s going through puberty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired of crying over eunpyo so I brought Dohyon to suffer with me.


End file.
